Cherry Blossoms In The Autumn Twilight
by MibuWolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. chronicles life after the credits roll in Seisouhen, in the perspectives of Aoshi and Misao. WARNING possile spoilers for those who have not got to the end of RK yet.


Author's Note: I always thought that it sucked that the producers of Seisouhen didn't include Aoshi and Misao in the OVA and how the plotline didn't sit well with me and so I decided to take things into my own hands and write about what happened after th

Author's Note: I always thought that it sucked that the producers of Seisouhen didn't include Aoshi and Misao in the OVA and how the plotline didn't sit well with me and so I decided to take things into my own hands and write about what happened after the credits rolled. This focuses on the AxM pairing. I hope that this can redeem the OVA a little after you've read it. Please RnR it's my first fanfic in years

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, or intend to steal it. It's Watuski's pride and joy and I don't intend to leech off his creative juices. Save for harmless little fantasies like these..

…

Evening crept up on Kyoto as the sun set beyond the horizon, adding a warm crimson touch to the landscape. The stream shimmered gold with the sunlight that reflected off its surface, while the birds returned to their nests to roost.

For Misao, this was a scene that she had witnessed every day since moving into the suburbs, and yet she never tired of it. The blessing of experiencing such things was something she treasured deeply. Looking at it made it difficult to imagine Kyoto as the site of conflict some twenty-five years ago, first during the bloody Bakumatsu days, and next in the fight against the Juppon Gatana. So many years had elapsed and the dust had settled since then, but that didn't make Misao take her security and comfort for granted.

Much had happened between then and now. At the request of the ageing Okina, she gave up her life as a ninja and pledged herself to the man she loved. Nights spent lurking furtively around dubious parts of Japan made way for the regularity of looking after her husband and their children. The domestic life was a step down from her former adrenaline-filled occupation, but she still found more satisfaction with each passing day. Misao smiled at this thought.

"Oka-chan, what are you smiling at?" a small girl's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked down to find her six year old daughter, Mineko, the younger of her twins, staring at her with the azure eyes she inherited from her father.

"Nothing much, just happy to see everything so beautiful," Misao replied, bending down to pick her up in her arms.

"Anou, will Otou-chan get to see this? He always comes back so late," Mineko rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just as beautiful where he is right now-"She was interrupted by a yell of "Otou-chan!" from her son, Katsu, who had been playing near the front gate.

"Otou-chan!" Mineko wriggled free and joined her brother. Misao remained where she was and watched Katsu and Mineko gabble away excitedly, each vying for attention from the same person. Despite having married Aoshi for nearly ten years, Misao still marveled at how a couple of six year olds managed to melt his cold exterior. Then again, Aoshi only revealed his true self to those closest to him.

When he managed to untangle his long legs from Katsu and Mineko, he walked up to Misao and embraced his petite wife.

"Your late, Aoshi, Is your work piling up again?" Misao asked, as she craned her head back to get a glimpse of his handsome features.

"Aa. Just a slight disruption at the office." Aoshi replied. He pulled away to remove his trench coat to reveal a western-style suit. "How was your day?"

"Fine, Katsu and Mineko learned how to make chawan mushi today. They grow up so fast," Misao said, before adding wistfully, "You should have seen them."

"I will, Misao, I will." Aoshi planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "We'll talk later."

"Hai." Misao stepped aside to let him go in. Somehow, there was something about their brief interaction that hinted at something out of joint, but she didn't need to find out now. She would press him for details later.

…

After dinner, Misao put the twins to bed while Aoshi retreated to his study. He rummaged through the documents that had been delivered to the Okiya earlier in the day. Being the introverted and private man that he was, Aoshi preferred to have his privacy and personal time uninterrupted by outsiders and had directed all incoming mail to the Okiya. Besides, it gave him the added pleasure of reading to his wife by candlelight while she lay close to him.

However, there was one letter that he dreaded to read to her tonight. It was delivered from their friends in Tokyo. Normally they were eager to hear from the Kenshin gumi, but this latest correspondence brought a piece of somber news that Aoshi had carried with him like a stone in his heart.

_Dear Aoshi and Misao, it is with deep regret that I write to tell you that Kenshin passed away yesterday afternoon shortly after he returned from the continent. Kaoru was the last one to see him alive. His death has brought immense grief on everyone at the Dojo. His funeral will be held three days from now and I sincerely hope that you will be with us to extend your condolences and support to the Himuras. – Myojin Yahiko_

So it had come to this at last. Yet another ally he had fought alongside with had left this earthly world. One of the few warriors that he genuinely respect, dead.

Aoshi walked out of the study and to the front porch where Misao was standing. He had to tell Misao. It was only fair that she knew what happened to Kenshin, even though it might sadden her.

"Aoshi?" Misao called gently, as she noticed his presence beside her. Even in the moonlight she looked more enchanting than ever, her sea-green eyes intoxicating and her long black hair woven in a braid that ran down her slender frame.

_Kami help me through this_, Aoshi prayed silently. "A letter from Yahiko arrived at the Okiya today."

Misao's eyes widened. "So soon? What did he say?" she asked.

Aoshi lowered his gaze. "I'm afraid it isn't good news, Misao." He told her. "Kenshin showed up in Tokyo yesterday, and then- he died the moment he met Kaoru."

"What? Kenshin, dead?" Misao said in disbelief. She took the letter from Aoshi's hand and read it. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto the paper. She let it slip from her hands and then wept quietly on Aoshi's shoulder.

Without a word, Aoshi put his arms around her and drew her close to him. There was so much he wanted to say, but he remained silent. Words were useless in moments like these. For what seemed like an eternity, they held each other close under the stars, lost in time as they took comfort in each other amid their mourning.

At long last, Misao pulled away from him and murmured, "We have to set out tomorrow if we're to say our last goodbyes."

Aoshi nodded. "Okon should be able to look after the twins while we're away." He said. "It's getting late. We'd better turn in." He headed back into their house.

"Matte." He turned back to face his wife. "Aishiteru."

"As do I." He said.

…

The funeral of Himura Kenshin was a somber affair attended not only by his kith and kin, but also by the many people whose lives he had touched.

They buried him in the family plot that Kaoru's ancestors were laid to rest in. Time seemed to stand still there, measured only by the sakura petals falling steadily from the trees that grew there.

"Well, Ken-san would have loved to see this." Megumi remarked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "The last time I saw cherry blossoms this pretty, it was during that little gathering we had ten years back. You remember, don't you Shinomori-san?"

"Aa."

Megumi sighed. It then struck him how much she had aged since they last met. She had gone from the foxy opium maker to a doctor mellowed by experience and age. "You're probably wondering what someone like me doing here is. I loved Ken-san, and I love Kaoru like my own sister. That's why I moved from Aizu to do what I can for Kaoru's sake."

"I don't understand."

"Shinomori-san, you have to understand that no matter how strong or able we may be, we are only human. Our mortality will catch up with us sooner or later. That's what happened to Ken-san, and it will happen to all of us."

When Aoshi remained silent, Megumi continued. "Kaoru's suffering from the same ailment as he did, so she doesn't have much time left. Even though it looks like her fate is sealed, I'll make it my priority to care for her till the end of her days. What I'm trying to say is, life may be fragile, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't treasure what's been given to us. Unlike me, you have a family of your own, people you can call your own flesh and blood. Remember that, Shinomori-san." So saying, she left.

Megumi's words had given him a lot to think about. He turned his gaze to Kenshin's grace, now partially covered by the sakura petals.

_Thank you for providing that ray of light during my darkest hours, and for teaching me that there's more to life than just the blade. Your work has been done now Kenshin; rest in peace. _

_Sayonara._

…

Later in the day, everyone with the exception of Kenji returned to the Dojo. Misao accompanied Kaoru in her room. For awhile, the two women spoke little. Then, Misao broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "What's there to be sorry about? My Kenshin has gone to a better place, possibly the ideal world that he tried to forge. And soon, I'll be with him again."

Misao's eyes widened in shock. "You mean-you're dying?" was all she could say.

"It's all right, I'm not afraid of death anymore. We've only got as much as Fate chooses to bestow on us, and I've gotten all that I want in my life, maybe more. Did I tell you about his last moments? We saw each other from a distance and ran towards each other, but he was already so weak that he fell down before I could reach him, and then his life faded away, just like his scar. Just a moment together, and already he was gone like a light blown out."

"Kaoru, I-"

"Misao, I know I don't have much time left, so I'll say it now. Treasure what you have. Aoshi may be a busy man, but that doesn't mean you're not important to him. Physical distance doesn't mean that two hearts can't be together. Cherish every moment you have with each other. Promise me that, Misao."

"I promise, Kaoru." Misao assured her, then she hugged her friend tightly so that she couldn't see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

_Take this cup into your hand _

_And I shall fill it full with wine_

_Cherry blossoms wash away in the storm_

_In life, friends say goodbye_.

…

Their stay in Tokyo was a short one; the next day, they were back at the train station amongst hundreds of other travelers waiting for the train to take them home. Aoshi led Misao to a quiet part of the train station. He had something to tell her after thinking about what Megumi had said to him.

"Misao," he said, sitting next to her on the bench. "I've been thinking, maybe we should disband the Oniwabanshuu when we get back."

"But why?" Misao asked, confused.

"Kenshin's death came as a blow to all of us. It taught me about the fragility of life and how everything changes as seasons pass. I never thought about that during my days as Okashira. The Oniwabanshuu was founded on the principle of protecting people by way of the blade. But that era has come and gone. One day we'll become as irrelevant as the Tokugawa, and perhaps, forgotten in time. I made the mistake of not being there when you were growing up. I'm not going to do that again. I want to watch Katsu and Mineko become adults like us."

Misao was about to reply when the train arrived at the station. The platform became congested as people disembarked from the train and others rushed in to take their place. Only Aoshi and Misao remained where they were, watching people go past them but not following. Finally, she turned to him. He saw neither acceptance nor rejection of his proposal, only the hesitation that comes with the dilemma concerning something she had lived with all her life.

"Ne, what will you do after the Oniwabanshuu?" she asked.

"Business. We used the Okiya as a cover up for our operations. We could turn it into a real restaurant." He waited for her reply.

Misao smiled. Though no words were spoken, Aoshi could sense the affirmation coming from her. "Hai, if that's what you want, I guess I'm fine with it. I've always wondered what it'd be like as a businessman's wife."

"Thank you, Misao." He bent down and caught her lips in a deep kiss, not caring that they were supposed to board the train or that all eyes were fixed on their open display of affection. Their tongues mingled for a brief moment before they broke away for air.

"Let's go home." They picked up their luggage and stepped onto the train just as it was moving away. They spoke no more as they stood by the window watching Tokyo disappear into the distant twilight.

…

Owari.

A/N: there you go, my first fic in yearsssss. Took me about four days to write when I was supposed to be listening to my lecturers xD Aoshi was a bit OOC given he says less than ten lines every episode (not counting him uttering his techniques during the fight scenes) but I guess everyone has to change in time right? So, I hope you enjoyed reading it; you'll tell what you think of it, ne?


End file.
